This project involves a longitudinal study conducted in Sweden examining the effects of center day care, family day care, and home care on the development of 145 children recruited at an average of 16 months of age. Initial multivariate analyses indicated that type of care had no reliable impact on child development, but that the quality of home care and the quality of alternative care had substantial effects on the children's verbal abilities, their social skills, and their behavioral attitudes. Subsequent analyses of data gathered shortly after the children started school indicated that the development of verbal and mathematical abilities as well as the development of personal maturity (as measured by field-independence, ego-control, and ego-resilience) were affected by the varying child-care histories the children experienced since their first enrollment in the study. These analyses indicated that family daycare has modest, but significant, negative effects on both verbal abilities and personal maturity, whereas center-based care has beneficial effects in both domains. The effects of the quality of home and alternative care appeared to diminish as the children moved into the formal educational system. Plans are now being developed for assessment of these children at 14-15 years of age. In a related study, SSED staff are assessing the psychophysiological and behavioral tendencies of young infants at home in order to assess predictions about the effects on adaptation to out-of-home care.